Estelas de lo nuestro
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Koukari. El mañana hace más valioso el ayer. Hikari lo sabe bien. Koushiro no está de acuerdo. Ella desespera. Koushiro espera. Hikari odia Madrid. Koushiro quiere ir a Finlandia. Hikari recuerda la lluvia; Koushiro hace tiempo se secó. Hikari huye. Koushiro se encuentra. Esto es una historia de amor con mal summary. Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

Escrito para HikariCaelum, un cielo de muchacha. Ella quería un Koukari que la convenciera, y esto es un Koukari. Si la convence o no, eso se lo dejo a ella. Me dije a mí misma que quería hacer algo realista. Y creo que me quedó muy depresivo, no la historia, es el tono. Pero juzguen ustedes.

Título alternativo: Jel Lag

**_Estelas de lo nuestro_**

**_De la chica de ayer_**

─Este es el niño. ─La mujer cercana a los cuarenta abrió su cartera mostrando la cara sonriente de la fotografía.

─Es guapísimo.

─¿Verdad que lo es? Estoy encantada con él. Cinco añitos tiene ya. Ahora queremos darle un hermanito. Lo pasamos muy mal, fueron tres años intentándolo hasta que acudimos a la in vitro. Y mira, salió de mí. Mi niño tiene los ojos claros y tampoco se parece a mi marido, pero salió de mí. Así que tú ni te lo pienses ─resolvió con un pequeño toque en el brazo de su interlocutora.

─No, yo no tengo dudas ─aseguró la más joven, poseía un tono de voz notoriamente más bajo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio manteniendo la sonrisa con la complicidad única que resulta de dos mujeres interactuando en una sala de espera. La más madura observaba al resto de pacientes de la sala, buscando con los ojos alguna que no estuviera ensimismada en una revista o en su teléfono móvil para empezar con las preguntas de riguroso protocolo. Al no hallar ninguna que pareciese estar escuchando su historia, continuó con una sonrisa mayor:

─Llevamos más de la mitad de la vida juntos, yo y mi marido. Desde los catorce años.

─Increíble ─opinó la joven─. Mi relación más larga fueron dos años y medio.

─Siempre juntos, mi primer y único amor. Al principio nos teníamos que esconder, a mis padres no les gustaba ni un poco verme con novio. Tienes que saber cómo son los chicos, me decían. Y yo daba portazos, "vosotros no lo entendéis". Y mis amigas tampoco se quedaban atrás, que si me estaba perdiendo muchas cosas, que si esto, si lo otro. Y aquí estamos. A veces ocurre. Él y mi niño son lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida.

Hikari Yagami aparentaba repasar sus últimos gastos en una libreta, pero prestaba atención a la conversación ajena tres sillas más a la izquierda. De pronto sintió cómo se resbalaba de su asiento y los números de sus cuentas bailaban. Le gustaba ver la felicidad en los demás pero cuando eso ocurría se daba cuenta de que ella misma no podía hablar de la manera que esa mujer lo estaba haciendo.

─Hikari Yagami.

Hikari se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia el enfermero que acababa de pronunciar su nombre.

─Tienes que rellenar estos papeles ─dijo sin mirarla.

Hikari sostuvo las hojas entre sus dedos. Las letras se volvieron borrosas. Apoyó los documentos sobre la mesa, sus huellas dactilares habían dejado una marca con la que el papel parecía deshacerse.

─Creo que he cambiado de idea ─enunció con la voz temblorosa.

─Si te preocupan los riesgos el doctor puede hablar contigo sobre ello. Esto es solo burocracia ─trató de tranquilizarla el enfermero con cara de pocos amigos.

─No, no es eso... No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

Hikari salió de la consulta dejando sus huellas dactilares en las hojas y con un bolso olvidado en la sala. No tenía muy claro por qué no quería hacerlo, solo sabía que en pocos segundos todo había cambiado.

Cuando volvió a la clínica preguntando por el bolso ya no tenía miedo, pero todavía mantenía la misma idea fantasma que la había hecho huir.

Decidió que lo pensaría mejor en su vuelo a Dinamarca. Sí, porque a pesar de haberlo discutido ya cientos de veces con su propia conciencia, las cosas nunca se pensaban tan bien como cuando estaba a varios miles de kilómetros sobre el suelo. Por irónico que fuese.

**.***.**

─Su billete, por favor. Gracias.

Hikari debía dedicar esas palabras a los más de cien pasajeros que viajaban hacia otro continente. No era demasiado complicado. Sonreír, dar las gracias, saludar. Después de tres años trabajando como azafata podía hacerlo sin que le supusiese un gasto neuronal trascendente, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo la ocupaba en sus propios universos. En su vida pasada, en su incierto futuro. Ninguno de esos tiempos era demasiado fácil, eran todo lo que ella quería que fuesen. Pero, como no era consciente de su poder, prefería autoevadirse antes que centrarse en las caras que veía, recordándole su insignificante participación en el mundo.

Hikari veía los aviones y pensaba que en algún momento de la historia alguien hizo el primer vuelo. Y eso sí que era algo importante, ser el primero. Pero no ella, ni ella ni ninguno de esos pasajeros. El avión ascendía y las casas se volvían más y más pequeñas, las personas eran totalmente irreconocibles. Si siguiese ascendiendo, pensaba Hikari, la Tierra sería tan diminuta que sería imposible adivinar que hay vida en ella, tan solo sería un punto azul en medio de nada. Sería como una hora en medio de una vida.

Se rio para sus adentros, provocando que la sonrisa que dedicaba a los pasajeros pareciese sincera.

Las horas. Las que pasaba tirando de un carrito con minichocolatinas; las que pasaba durmiendo en hoteles cercanos al aeropuerto, despertándose entre medias con los aterrizajes; las que pasaba al teléfono con su madre, prometiéndole que pronto cogería vacaciones, esperando al aviso del microondas… Sí, esas horas.

Se acercó a uno de sus compañeros. No sabía qué hora era.

─Estoy buscando a alguien que me cubra el vuelo a Madrid ─susurró Hikari juntando las cejas.

Su compañero negó dejando escapar la risa.

─¿Por qué siempre tratas de evitar ese destino? ─preguntó como si la respuesta fuese muy graciosa.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

─No va conmigo, no me gusta.

─No lo entiendo, haces rutas a Lisboa, es prácticamente lo mismo.

─Por favor ─rogó Hikari.

─Lo siento, Hikari, otra vez lo haría, lo sabes, pero quedé con una amiga en Moscú. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Hikari dejó escapar un suspiro. Él era su última opción, si ni siquiera él y su patético intento de provocarle celos con su misteriosa amiga rusa se prestaba a ayudarla, nadie lo haría.

Hikari continuó sonriendo y ofreciendo bebidas. Antes de lo que imaginaba estaba pisando suelo europeo y esas horas se habían quedado para siempre entre las nubes, pensando cómo evitar el paso por España.

Las horas siguieron. Cogiendo un vuelo, y otro. Durmiendo de día, tirada en la cama de noche. Miles de caras nuevas. Un aeropuerto, uno más, todos parecidos. Buscando letreros en inglés, preguntándose qué hora debía poner en su teléfono. Aviones dibujando estelas que se perdían para siempre.

Otras horas esquivas se fijaron en el cielo, una por una, vuelo tras vuelo, y, sin poder prepararse, ella pisó suelo español. Demasiado tarde para alcanzarlas.

Miró a los lados, aparte del hecho de que el aeropuerto de Barajas tenía televisores emitiendo partidos de fútbol, parecía como cualquier otro del mundo. No debía alterarse, esos lugares comunes entre las grandes urbes eran su hogar.

Arrastró su maleta por el suelo de aquel aeropuerto sin nada especial y se montó en el taxi que la llevaría a su hotel, uno como cualquiera.

Aquella noche las horas se acumularon en su almohada. Ella se revolvía, las sábanas cambiaron de dirección hasta tres veces. De vez en cuando una lágrima interna las acompañaba. Y recuerdos…

Las horas que dejaba desperdigadas en las nubes y en las gotas de lluvia callejeras habían sido sustituidas por otras. Una vez fueron reales, pero nunca lo eran cuando pensaba en ellas.

Decidió que hacía mucho calor. Sí, es por el calor que no soy capaz de dormir, pensó. La luz entró en la habitación del hotel y ella se sentó junto la ventana. Echó de menos la noche, las horas que debía haber dormido. Siguió sustituyendo minutos asomada. El sol continuó su curso por el cielo despejado.

Llovía. Tenía catorce años y Koushiro esperaba a Taichi en casa de los Yagami. Cuando ella apartaba la vista de sus deberes y se daba cuenta de que él le estaba mirando, se reía. Él enrojecía, lo que le daba más ganas de reír, porque le parecía demasiado divertido como un chico tan inteligente y dos años mayor que ella seguía sonrojándose como lo haría un niño pequeño.

─A veces no me explico como mi hermano y tú sois amigos.

Koushiro aclaró su garganta. Hikari repasó su frase, esperando haberla dicho con la misma dulzura que recordaba. Koushiro se encogió de hombros.

─Es que él siempre llega tarde ─se corrigió Hikari, recordando que, después de todo, ella y Miyako también eran amigas, pese a lo poco que tenían en común─. Y eso puede resultar molesto.

─Él llega tarde y yo espero, no es tan mala combinación ─opinó Koushiro haciendo sonreír a Hikari.

Hikari recordó la que consideraba la primera hora, porque aunque no fuese su primer encuentro ni pareciese demasiado importante, marcaba el principio de algo, o quizás un final disfrazado.

Esa hora había sustituido a otras sesenta y dos, y siempre daba pie a seguir sustituyendo. Hikari, una parte de ella, al menos, deseaba que Koushiro siguiese esperando.

Se lo imaginaba con dieciséis años, haciendo de profesor cuando fingía no entender los problemas de química. Sonriendo cuando le ayudaba a deshacerse de las galletas poco digestivas que preparaba mamá Yagami. Se acordaba de abrir su mente escuchando sus razonamientos, maravillada con que esas palabras tan sabias pudieran salir de alguien que parecía estar siempre en cualquier otro lugar, esperando.

Algo estallaba dentro de su estómago al acordarse del mejor cumplido que había recibido nunca. Uno sencillo, uno sincero.

─Me gusta hablar contigo.

Un cumplido que repetía cuando hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban. Y cuando no lo hacía.

A veces Hikari se atrevía a contestarle.

─Y a mí.

A Hikari le extrañaba lo mucho que le costaba decirle eso, porque le gustaba poder decir lo que pensaba a la gente, siempre que fuese algo agradable.

Hikari no sabía qué dolía más. Si recordar la primera hora o la última.

Probablemente fuese la última, con la primera llegaba a sonreír.

─Mi nueva compañera de piso es española. Me dijo que nuestra canción siempre fue de desamor.

─Yo lo sabía ─dijo Koushiro. Hikari le creyó, él sabía todo.

─Supongo que sí, siempre lo supiste.

Koushiro quiso decirle algo, pero solo fue capaz de acariciarle la mano.

A Hikari le hubiese gustado que nunca dejase de hacerlo. En las horas que nunca existieron esa mano continuaba acariciándole, subía por el brazo, erizándole la piel y se detenía en su oreja. Se aproximaba hasta que sentía su aliento en el cuello, sin verle la cara. Así podía imaginarse su expresión, mordiéndose el labio, escuchando su garganta contraerse y sus corazones tocándose. Era posible. Si lo pensaba cerrando los ojos, la mano nunca se había despegado de su piel y en algún lugar del pequeño e insignificante planeta azul, Koushiro seguía esperando.

Cuando se daba cuenta de eso abría los ojos de golpe, nunca era capaz de saber qué pasaba después.

Podrían quedarse dormidos, como se habían quedado tantas veces en ese piso de estudiantes. Entrepiernados. Con las mejillas rozándose y sin palabras por medio. La estufa apagada y la ropa mojada, siempre llovía en los recuerdos de Hikari. Los exámenes en espera, la vida juntos, infinita.

Los te quiero naturales, rápidos o lentos. Los que costaban, los que se decían al verse, al despedirse, con la certeza de que siempre habría uno más.

La canción sin letra, solo ruido, sonando en aquel restaurante español de menú barato y cuadros coloridos. Esos cuadros siempre cambiaban de sitio en sus horas extra, y habían sustituido más de las que encontraba necesarias.

─Siempre ponen esta canción.

A Koushiro nunca le había gustado demasiado la música, no tenía nada en contra de ella, y hasta podía distinguir una melodía armoniosa de una que no lo era, pero seguía sin entender cómo la gente dedicaba horas enteras a escuchar canciones repetidamente, o cómo algunas personas incluso estudiaban durante diez años para dominar un instrumento, cuando las mismas notas podían ser reproducidas fácilmente por un programa informático. Inexplicable.

─Se podría decir que es nuestra canción ─dijo él, hubiese dicho cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. Koushiro se sentía feliz cuando eso ocurría. Trataba de fijarse en sus ojos, porque él creía que Hikari sabía sonreír con ellos.

─Me gusta eso, nunca hemos hablado de música. Es raro.

─Pensaba que no te interesaba demasiado ─dijo Koushiro, reconociéndose alterado por el nuevo descubrimiento.

Hikari movía el pie debajo de la mesa al ritmo de la canción.

─No sé demasiado sobre eso ─reconoció ella─. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste.

Koushiro no podía entenderlo, creía que sí, pero no podía. Él necesitaba saberlo todo. Por eso mismo descubrió qué decía la canción antes solo ruido. O, más bien, creyó saberlo, porque Koushiro olvidó que uno también podía enamorarse gracias a canciones de desamor. Y que no todas las historias tristes lo eran realmente.

Ocultó su descubrimiento. Hikari era demasiado feliz inventándose la letra. Por momentos hasta parecía la misma chica con las que se había reencontrado dos años atrás, en su primer día como universitaria.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó ella. Su brazo agarraba cuatro libretas, pero Koushiro encontró descortés aconsejarle comprar una mochila.

─¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ─Koushiro necesitaba preguntarlo todo.

─Parece que te estuvieses riendo de mí ─dijo ella entre risas también.

─No es eso. Es que no me esperaba que quisieses ser maestra.

─¿Por?

─Pensé que no querías tener hijos. Una vez me lo dijiste.

─No te dije eso. Te dije que prefería ser tía Hikari. Pero mi hermano dice que hasta haya paz en el Digimundo no quiere tener descendencia. Es muy radical.

Algunos meses después, Koushiro le diría a Hikari que tenían un gran problema. Él era hijo único. Si seguían juntos probablemente Hikari nunca iba a ser tía.

─Supongo que no se puede tener todo ─opinó encogiéndose de hombros─. Pero seré responsable de la educación de muchos niños. Las acciones pequeñas pueden hacer mucho, quien sabe.

Aquella frase había ocupado muy pocas horas, a Hikari no le gustaba nada recordar que no había continuado con su vocación. Ya no sabía por qué no lo había hecho.

Llovía ¿no? Algo así. Tenía veintiún años y la necesidad de huir de esa ciudad. Era su primera semana de prácticas y no quería continuar con ello. Se había equivocado, no era buena enseñando. Lo mejor para todos sería que no enseñase nunca. Así que se matriculó en un curso para ser asistente de vuelo, y por fin pudo huir, dejando a Koushiro, esperando.

Desde entonces el pasado no había hecho nada más que mejorar.

**.***.**

A quién le interese: La canción insinuada es "La chica de ayer". En este fic aparece porque un día antes de aceptar el reto estuvimos unos amigos y yo en un restaurante español y la pusieron. Entonces, uno de nosotros, asiático, dijo que escuchó esa canción en un restaurante español de su país. No sé si el pobre estaría confundido o no, de cualquier modo, aquí está y todo es posible en esta vida.

P.D: Creo que la canción no va de amor, ni de desamor sino de la idealización del pasado, pero eso que cada uno lo juzgue.

HikariCaelum: No sé si te convenció o no, cualquier cosa dime, no tengo problema.

Siguiente capítulo (y probablemente último): Del chico de siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Termino este fic en un bar de areopuerto, muy apropiado, esperando por un vuelo aplazado indefinidamente (de momento llevo aquí cinco horas). Ironías. A mi alrededor la gente desespera o juega con su móvil, y yo espero, más feliz que nada frente a los aviones de la ventana, con un chocolate caliente y muchas historias. Al final tres capítulos, pero los dos últimos los publico juntos porque no son muy largos.

**_Estelas de lo nuestro_**

**_ Del chico de siempre_**

Koushiro Izumi siempre se había definido como un animal de costumbres. Incluso aunque lo que estuviese haciendo no le convenciese del todo seguía sintiéndose más cómodo con una rutina establecida, especialmente cuando se trataba de socializar. Sí, así era Koushiro, aun con todos los momentos en los que deseaba ser diferente.

─Las mujeres están locas ¿Qué? Vamos, sabéis que tengo razón ¿Sabéis esa clase de chica que parece poco menos que una santa y un día sin más la pillas con su mejor amigo, su prácticamente hermano?

Koushiro negó. Nadie hizo preguntas.

El hombre continuó hablando sin soltar el cubierto.

─¿Sabéis una cosa? Era bastante previsible. Sí, quiero decir, siempre que veíamos una película tenía que hacer comentarios. Cosas como "y este quién es" o "ah, pero yo creí que había muerto", y la semana pasada vimos Pulp Fiction y no dijo ni una palabra ¡Pulp Fiction! Venga ya. Esperaba que me la arruinase hablando ¡Y no dijo nada! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Koushiro negó de nuevo. Ya había acabado su comida.

─Y con los créditos le pregunté "¿En qué estás pensando?" y ella dijo "En nada" ¡En nada! Venga, hombre, una mujer siempre está pensando, por eso no entienden las películas.

Koushiro seguía yendo al restaurante español con cuadros de faldas de lunares y música reiterativa, siempre que se encontraba en Japón. Había construido una extraña amistad con dos compañeros de trabajo con los que apenas coincidía, básicamente su relación se basaba en la costumbre y en no entrometerse en la vida personal. Bueno, digamos que Koushiro escuchaba y los otros tampoco hacían preguntas. Aunque siempre había tenido curiosidad por cómo sería tener amigos así, encontró que no le convencía demasiado. Si pensaba en la amistad, otras personas, como Taichi, aquel al que siempre había que esperar, aparecían en su mente.

Si pensaba en mujeres, tenía a las amigas más entrometidas del mundo. Miyako, tan inteligente como alocada, un peligro para la intimidad, y Mimi, quien se había rapado media cabeza a los diecisiete años y seguía caminado de puntillas sintiéndose la más bonita, ambas compartían una afición al chismorreo. Ni siquiera podía decir de Sora que respetase los límites, de los que nunca se había planteado que fuesen demasiado rígidos, aunque ella tenía más tacto, eso sí.

Taichi, al quien a pesar del tiempo y la distancia seguía considerándolo el mejor representante en su cerebro para la categoría amistad, tenía, dentro de su desorden, la costumbre de llegar tarde. Y él de esperar. No estaba tan mal, incluso había llegado a ser algo indispensable, algo propio de ellos dos.

En algún momento de la historia, Koushiro se preguntó cómo Hikari y Taichi eran hermanos.

Esas dudas no tenían nada que ver con que no encontrase similitudes entre los Yagami, porque las encontraba, cada uno a su modo. Sus dudas se habían creado porque Hikari no era una persona corriente, no era una persona que pudiera ser hermana de nadie.

Algunos decían que era un ángel.

Koushiro no lo encontraba desacertado. Aunque los ángeles no deben tener pasado, ni edad, mucho menos familia. De existir, deberían vagar de cuerpo en cuerpo, con el único propósito de hacer creer a los mortales que la vida merece la pena.

Algo había escuchado una vez sobre la fe en la humanidad, sí, debía ser eso. Los ángeles creían en la humanidad más de lo que las personas creían en ellos. Koushiro tampoco era creyente, era imposible, pero tantas cosas imposibles le habían pasado, que terminó por decirse que sí, ella era un ángel. Solo que éstos no eran como todos creían.

Según la definición de Koushiro, los ángeles son criaturas nacidas para brillar. Pero esa luz tiene un precio. La luz de los ángeles solo es visible para los demás, ellos no saben que lo son, cuando se miran a sí mismos solo son capaces de ver el cuerpo humano que han ocupado. Los ángeles no tienen recuerdos. Regalan destellos a cambio de sufrimiento. Acumulan el dolor sin saber el origen del mismo.

Koushiro no tardó en saber que la quería. Tal vez querer no sea la palabra, pero sentía una innegable fascinación con su presencia. Cuando estaba con ella olvidaba tratar de escuchar palabra por palabra, como hacía con el resto de personas. Entendía mejor lo que intentaba decir por su mirada o por el tono de su voz que por sus frases, las que casi nunca llegaba a comprender del todo. Se podría decir que Hikari había enseñado de manera inconsciente a Koushiro a querer. Y por muchas lecciones que él le diese de química, nunca iba a poder devolverle el favor.

Lo que Hikari no sabía, y Koushiro, por aquel entonces, tampoco, es que no podría querer a nadie más. No de ese modo.

Koushiro seguía yendo al restaurante español cada dos meses más o menos y, aunque hasta le sorprendía a sí mismo, no sentía nada cuando escuchaba su vieja canción de desamor. Llegó a la conclusión de que la música estaba sobrevalorada, y asociar recuerdos a lugares u objetos es típico de gente melancólica, esa clase de personas que viven eternamente enamorándose de los fracasos, desde antes de empezar. La gente demasiado débil como para pasar página y demasiado cobarde como para no hacerlo. La puerta entreabierta, la clasificación sobrante.

─Entonces, ¿te apuntas esta noche? No, Iro, déjalo hablar, quizás ocurra el milagro.

─No, gracias ─dijo Koushiro convencido de que nadie esperaba oír otra cosa.

─Vamos, para una vez que estás aquí… Llamaré a las gemelas.

Koushiro negó de nuevo. No es que diese la espalda a sus necesidades sexuales, pero le parecía que el proceso previo, todas esas conversaciones predefinidas y aburridas disfrazando lo evidente, no compensaba los minutos de placer finales, a los que llegaba con la mente tan aturdida que muchas veces solo quería estar solo.

Con Hikari era mucho más fácil. Todo lo era, excepto estar seguro. Nunca acertaba. Hikari decía que no quería tener niños y estudiaba sobre ellos. Decía que no entendía la música pero la interpretaba. Que tenía miedo y saltaba. Que estaba triste, y sonreía. Que le quería, que estarían toda la vida juntos, y huía.

─Solo quiero entenderlo ─le había dicho Koushiro por última vez.

Hikari tardó en contestar. Sus hombros se movieron inquietos.

─Quizás ese sea el problema.

─¿Hay un problema?

─Lo hay ─dijo Hikari atragantándose al final.

─¿Cuál?

─Cuando lo sepa, te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo. Creo que entonces podríamos tener una respuesta clara.

Koushiro ni siquiera le preguntó cuánto iba a tardar en saberlo. No podía comprender cómo era posible que Hikari acabase de encontrar la solución en el cielo a un problema que ni sabía definir.

A veces admitía recordar la última noche que pasó con ella, espalda con espalda. Las horas en las que Koushiro deseó estar en Finlandia. Seguía deseando quedarse allí.

Habían pasado algunos años y no dolía, pero cuando el cielo estaba despejado miraba hacia arriba, preguntándose si Hikari estaría volando dentro de uno de esos aviones que dejaban una estela desapareciendo lentamente. Koushiro creía que algo así pasaría con sus recuerdos, porque cada vez le costaba más hacer memoria, construir los diálogos, apenas podía reproducir el que consideraba el momento más sincero de su relación, el más sincero de toda su vida:

─Tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que creí, de lo que puede creer cualquiera. Ambos no pudimos ser niños y ambos ansiamos seguir siéndolo, a pesar de que fuesen días amargos, luchamos porque nos prometieron que iba a ser la mejor etapa de la vida y no fue verdad. Sabes que ser elegidos nos unió para siempre, pero no a todos nos afectó igual. Y a ti más diferente que a ninguno.

Koushiro y sus compañeros acababan de pagar cuando se acordó exactamente de lo que le había dicho. Miró a los lados, buscando alguien a quien poder contárselo, pero sabía que si lo hacía no podrían entenderle. Tampoco podía llamar a Hikari, no, porque si Hikari escuchaba sus palabras lo iba a entender todo del revés. Sabía que ellos se comunicaban con miradas, silencios, con susurros. Las palabras solas estorbaban.

─Resumiendo, no hay que dejar amargarse por ellas, eh, Kou.

─No ─contestó Koushiro fijándose en una línea blanca muy delgada del cielo.

─Eh, no me digas que tú también eres uno de esos locos de los chemtrails ¡No hay nadie fumigándonos desde el cielo! Es totalmente absurdo.

Koushiro pudo ver entonces una lluvia de partículas blancas contaminando los cultivos, los mares, las mentes. Por algún motivo, no sintió a Hikari y sus soluciones tan lejos.

En ese momento supo que dejaría de esperar, en cuanto fuera capaz.

_**Estelas cruzadas**_

Koushiro recibió un mensaje en su móvil: su vuelo se aplazaba indefinidamente debido a una huelga de controladores.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando en su portátil. Dio un sorbo a su café, tenía una excusa para poder tomar cafeína (nada era mejor que tener una excusa), y disfrutó de las vistas que ofrecía el aeropuerto. A su alrededor la gente mayor se quejaba marcando sus arrugas y los niños lloraban contagiados del estrés del ambiente. Pero no él.

Estaba muy acostumbrado a esperar.

Su tranquilidad se rompía momentáneamente cuando a la altura de sus ojos pasaban las faldas estrechas de las azafatas. Levantaba la vista, esperando que alguna de ellas fuese Hikari, y luego la volvía a bajar.

Sonreía ligeramente pensando que compartían estilo de vida, despertando en un país y acostándose en otro, compartiendo palabras con personas aleatorias que siempre eran la misma, porque nunca eran ella. Pero, por fin, le habían dado la plaza que quería, y en unos días comenzaría sus investigaciones en el frío seco de Finlandia, apartándose de lo único que les unía. Entonces, le quedaría mirar al cielo, preguntándose si ella estaba en algunos de esos aviones que le mataban lentamente.

Koushiro volvió a bajar la vista al paso de dos azafatas. Hizo un rápido cálculo mental, de todos los vuelos del mundo, de todos los rincones del aeropuerto, de todas las horas ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que se encontrasen? Le faltaban datos. Le faltaban esperanzas.

Su historia no era como una de esas películas en las que los amantes se encontraban de casualidad en una estación de tren, en lo alto de un edificio, o en la cafetería de un país africano, como si fuera lo más normal. Su historia les había alejado irremediablemente como el océano separa los continentes. Más bien, ella se había alejado, aunque nunca la había podido culpar por ello.

Una voz en inglés pidió a los pasajeros del vuelo a Finlandia que pasasen por información. Su vuelo se aplazaba hasta mañana.

**.***.**

─¿Y piensas estar toda la huelga metida en el hotel?

─Solo quiero dormir, ayer no lo conseguí ─contó Hikari─. Ves, por eso nunca quiero ir a España, me temía esto.

─¿Qué más te da? Nos pagan lo mismo, tómatelo como unas vacaciones ¡Mira que día hace! ─exclamó señalando a la ventana.

Hikari disimuló una sonrisa. En ella seguía lloviendo.

─Creo que me voy a acostar, en serio.

─Está bien, ¡descansa!

Hikari cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que gastaría más horas de lo planeado. Seguía sin poder dormir, empezó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría aguantar una persona despierta antes de perder la cordura. Luego recordó que ya apenas le quedaba de eso.

A las tres de la tarde decidió que debía tomar un poco el aire, comer algo. No podía alimentarse de vitaminas en pastillas y menús recalentados de avión. Subió a la azotea, había un puesto de bocadillos y platos combinados. Algunos huéspedes los comían sentados en la hierba y otros sobre tumbonas alquiladas. Hikari, perdiendo el apetito al ver un grupo de niños, se tumbó el césped como si fuese capaz de alimentarse con la luz del sol.

Se estaba quedando dormida mirando las estelas de los aviones. Le gustaba sobre todo cuando se cruzaban, aunque un avión hubiese pasado por ese punto horas antes, su camino seguía allí marcado, listo para dibujar la equis. De todos los puntos del cielo, de todos los lugares posibles, aquel era especial.

Se cruzaban en el cielo infinito como lo hacían las personas y sus horas. Una vez, hacía años ya, Hikari estudió en matemáticas que todas las líneas se juntaban en un punto, excepto las paralelas. Intentó extrapolarlo a la realidad que veía, imaginándose el tiempo de las personas como líneas, pero descubrió que no era así. Las líneas rectas nunca se cruzan dos veces.

Y, allí, en la terraza del hotel en el que Hikari se alimentaba del sol, las líneas, menos rectas de lo que parecían, se volvieron a cruzar.

─Me cansé de esperar.

Hikari trató de incorporarse al escuchar esas palabras. Koushiro se sentó, llevaba su portátil en su mano.

─Me voy a trabajar a Finlandia. A ver las noches de seis meses.

Hikari guardó silencio abrazándose las rodillas.

Koushiro suspiró, era difícil entenderla cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Miró al cielo.

Hikari abrió los ojos.

Koushiro llevó la vista a los párpados temblorosos de Hikari, había perdido la habilidad de leerlos.

Pasaron un tiempo mirándose haciéndose preguntas sobre ellos mismos que nunca llegaron a formular en alto. Oscurecía y las horas no esperaban tanto como Hikari quería.

─Ojalá quisieras venir conmigo esta vez ─dijo él al fin.

Hikari colocó su mano sobre la de Koushiro.

Hikari quiso huir de nuevo.

─Este es el momento más romántico de mi vida y no soy capaz de sonreír.

─Nunca te han gustado los finales, Hikari. Eso es de lo poco que realmente sé de ti.

─Es cierto.

─Y todo principio es un final.

**.***.**

Espero que os guste, a mí no mucho, pero ya me gusta más la pareja. Mi primer final era algo aburrido, tenía mucha conversación pero no me gustó, me gustaba la idea de que se hablaran sin decir nada, no sé. Mi segundo final era muy abierto, y el tercero es este, yo creo que se entiende que empezaban algo otra vez o retomaban, pero bueno, podéis dejarme vuestras quejas jajaja igualmente me encantan!

Sobre Hikari y el comienzo del primer capítulo, sé que lo dejo abierto, pero aunque las posibilidades sean varias, no creo que sus preocupaciones sean demasiado complicadas de adivinar.

Me voy... se me acaba la wifi gratuita!


End file.
